Exalted Blade (Weapon)
(Vanilla/Prime) (Umbra) |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = }} Exalted Blade is , , and 's signature Exalted Weapon, which can only be used upon activating the ability of the same name. The weapon exclusively uses the Exalted Blade stance. Refer to the weapon's ability page for a list of mods that affect the weapon. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against health. ** augment changes the damage from physical to a primary elemental one based on Excalibur's energy color. *Good critical chance. *Can reach 100% status chance with Chromatic Blade. *Attacks release waves with unlimited punch through up to 40 meters. *Slide attacks trigger a that stuns enemies within 5''' meters for '''6 seconds. *Innate two and one polarities. **Excalibur Umbra's Exalted Umbra Blade instead has innate two polarities. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. **With , damage cannot be increased with , , or mods. *Low status chance without Chromatic Blade. *Low attack speed. *Wave damage dissipates with range. *Wave hits do not count towards the Melee Combo Counter. *Low wave flight speed. *Requires energy to activate and keep active. *Slide attack blinds do not open affected enemies to Finisher Attacks. *As an Exalted Weapon, it cannot benefit from, nor contribute to the set bonus of any Set Mods (excluding the Sacrificial Mod Set; the Gladiator Mod Set can still apply if equipped on Melee or Robotic Weapons, and not on the Exalted Weapon itself). *Cannot equip Melee Combo Counter Mods (except ), Acolyte Mods (e.g., ), or Amalgam Mods (e.g., ). Notes *The Exalted Blade weapon appears in the Arsenal after unlocking Excalibur's ability. *While the arsenal states that Exalted Blade deals 250 damage and has an attack speed of 0.833, the actual stats are 275 damage and 0.917 attack speed due to Excalibur's Swordsmanship passive. *Note that it's only possible to (re-)add an polarity to a mod slot with Umbra Forma, so it's advised not to polarize the pre-existing ones on Exalted Umbra Blade, unless Umbra Forma can be acquired. * and don't show any set bonus while being equipped simultaneously on Exalted (Umbra) Blade, but the set bonus effects are actually applied to the final stats. **With both mods equipped, Sacrificial Steel at max rank will show that it's granting +88% critical hit chance, implying there is no set bonus. But final critical hit chance of Exalted Umbra Blade will become 31.5%. Since the base critical hit chance is 15%, this means it is increased by 110%, equal to that of Sacrificial Steel with set bonus. **This is also true and applies to all Exalted melee and . Trivia *Before the introduction of moddable Exalted Weapons, the stats of Exalted Blade depended on the mods equipped on the player's melee weapon. *Prior to , Exalted Blade lacked a physical hilt and was fully made out of energy. This was later changed to allow for colour customization. *On and , the sword is named Exalted Prime Blade and Exalted Umbra Blade respectively and they have different forms. Their stats, however, are identical to Exalted Blade. **The energy on Exalted Prime Blade is more prominent than on the other two variants. *The design of Exalted Blade's hilt bears a general resemblance to . **Exalted Prime Blade has the form of a , while Exalted Umbra Blade uses an original design. Media ExaltedBladeR.png|Excalibur's Exalted Blade. ExaltedBladeP.png|Excalibur Prime's Exalted Prime Blade. ExaltedBladeU.png|Excalibur Umbra's Exalted Umbra Blade. ExaltedBladeZ.png|Excalibur Zato's Exalted Blade. Patch History *Parry Angle set to 60. *Range increased from 1 to 2.8. *Heavy Attacks added. ;MELEE REVISIT - PHASE 1 - "Flow" ;Let The Gun & Blade Flow Swap between your gun and melee at the press of a button, no holstering required! ;Keybinds! Notable Keybind changes: *Your left mouse button is gun fire, always, instantly. *Your right mouse button is now aim, always, instantly. ;Additional Information and Changes: *Exalted weapons will also benefit from the uninterrupted swaps! Be aware that Energy will still drain, even when swapping between weapons! *Introduced as a moddable weapon. }} See Also * , the ability that summons the weapon. *Exalted Blade (Stance), the weapon's exclusive stance. * , the weapon's user. de:Erhabene Klinge (Waffe) es:Espada exaltada (Arma) fr:Lame Exaltée (Arme) Category:Excalibur Category:Sword Category:Update 23